Elite
by Kaie13
Summary: Sasuke, also known as 'Raven' a Halo player on Xbox Live, is tired of being beaten by the undefeated 'Kyuubi'. Days after 'Kyuubi' takes a short break, a cute blond joins his class...a cute blond with a very familiar voice... Yaoi / SasuNaruSasu
1. Someday

A/N: OMG! YAYS! I'M NOT DEAD! Actually…I'm far from it. I'm very, very, very happy right now. I would tell you, but I want you guys to suffer, Mwahahaha (Okay…not. But I don't want to say anything yet, just in case I jinx it). I'm so sorry that I haven't been working on 'Track'…it's not that I haven't been working on it…it's just that I'm really lazy and hate having to type out my stories right now…believe me, nothing is getting typed lately. This story of course is the exception, being the fact that I am pulling this out of my ass as I type it…there is no pre-planning.

Okay, so my inspiration comes from two people in my life…my life: My friend Jess and my Bother Brandyn. Both of them are huge Halo (All) people, and Jess recently told me that she had just found out that Brandyn played Halo on Xbox Live…actually she didn't even know I had a brother O.O So I was thinking…it would be kind of funny if they played each other…who would win, and how would my brother treat a girl playing Halo. So I kind of had some fun with the whole Halo/Xbox Live concept with this story.

Yes…This IS a SASUNARU…that's YAOI people…which is BOY X BOY LOVE…GET OVER IT!! Take it away Iruka (the real Iruka…not the plushi)

Iruka: Kaie13...a.k.a. Shel: Queen of the Geeks & Duchess of Yaoi, does not own Naruto, Halo (all), or Xbox/Xbox Live. She only owns this concept.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter One

Someday

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Got you cornered you bastard! You can't escape me this time!" growled the black haired 17 year old as he slammed his fingers onto the game controller in excitement. He pressed down on the 'A' button to take his final shot; he wouldn't loose this time, this guy was going to die, "DIE!!"

'Game Over' flashed across the screen. A stunned Uchiha dropped his controller onto the floor, "FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" A laugh came through his head set and he looked up to glare at the screen.

"You know 'Raven' you're going to have to put a little more effort in if you plan to beat me. What's the score now? 15 - 0...oh wait…I forgot…as of today it's 20 - 0. I really think that you should just take up another game…Halo just isn't your thing…I'd try Viva Pinata."

"Fuck you 'Kyuubi'."

"When and where 'Raven'…but I'm not that big into cyber-sex, sorry."

"Urrrrrr!"

"Aww…don't get all upset…I'm sure you can beat someone…I thought I saw a 12 year old sign a little while ago."

"Shut up."

"Oh 'Raven', how I'm going to miss killing you for the next few days."

"What? What do you mean "The next few days"?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but some people have other lives and things to do in those lives. I just hope that you can handle not having our little chats for a little while. And I'm afraid 'Raven' that I must leave you again…I have a full day ahead of me tomorrow. Good Night."

--Kyuubi has signed off--

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and turned off his Xbox 360. Nothing lit the room, making it hard for the boy to see after so many hours of playing. He rubbed his eyes, "Someday 'Kyuubi'. Someday I am going to beat you. Then we'll see who's laughing. Just wait."

-- -- --

A blond teen pulled his controller out of his system and rolled it up, sticking it in a box with a bunch of games. He packed up his system into it's original box and flopped onto his orange beanbag chair, "No 'Raven' you have much to learn before you can beat me…much, much to learn. Though I have to say…it's cute when you get all frustrated like that."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N You like? Yes? No? Well I don't really care...but if you do, then GREAT!


	2. Familiar

A/N: OMG!! BEWARE!! It's the attack of the OC Girls!! Don't worry…there are no Mary-Sues…I forbid them. Have fun with this next chapter.

Take it away Kakashi!

Kakashi: Why?

-- Holds up Naughty pictures of Iruka --

Kakashi: Shel: Queen of the Geeks and Duchas of Yaoi does not own Naruto/ Halo (all)/ XBOX/ XBOX LIVE. Only this concept. Now Gimme Gimme Gimme!

Iruka: I feel so violated…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Chapter Two

Familiar

Sasuke took a deep breath and gave a solemn sigh, earning a look from the blond girl beside him. Ino put down her magazine and starred at the Uchiha, " What's wrong babe? You haven't been yourself since Wednesday."

"So? Does a man have to be serious all of the time?"

"You're never not serious…this is still being serious, but you're a depressed serious." The brunette glared at his long time friend.

"You get depressed too you know…everyone does."

"Sasuke…it's Monday. You have hardly spoken a word to us since Wednesday, and you even blew off our plans on Saturday. And I know perfectly well that you were sitting and playing Halo all weekend. What's your problem."

Sasuke turned his head away from her, "I don't know…" 'I was hoping he'd be back by now…how can I miss him this much, he does nothing but beat me!'

Ino shook her head, "Jeez…getting so worked up over a boy is not healthy."

"Hmm?"

"Don't get all worked up over him not being online…Kyuubi will be back."

"Why do you think this is because of Kyuubi."

Ino shot him an all knowing look and picked up her magazine again.

-- -- --

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! NOW!" hollered an older blond woman from down stairs, shaking the freshly unpacked house.

"Fine! Fine! I'm Up!"

"If You Aren't Down Here In Five Minutes I'm Going To Punch You So Hard, You'll Fly All The Way To The Hospital Bed You're Going To Need!"

Naruto jumped out of bed, threw on his clothing, and ran down stairs in record time; if there was one thing he did not want, was his mother's fist in his face.

"Alright! Fine. I'm here. Happy?"

"No. You're still going to be late on your first day. Now, eat…I'll drive you."

"Why? If we leave now, I'll only be a little late and-"

"EAT!" Naruto fell backwards into the chair beside his father and picked up a piece of toast, "Please tell me she's PMSing."

"Afraid not…she's been like this since I met her."

"Damn." He finished off the bread and stood, "Alright let's go."

"Not so fast young man. Upstairs, and brush your teeth. And hurry or I WILL kill you!"

-- -- --

"Wait! I don't understand…how did you gat that? It makes no sense."

The brown haired man at the front of the classroom sighed, "Actually Kiba, if you had been paying attention last class instead of drawing, it would make perfect sense."

"Come on Iruka! I was in the groove! How can you expect me to finish the awesomeness that is my manga, if I have to do math?!"

"You know, math might help with your manga."

"How?"

"What happens when you are asked to draw an equilateral triangle for an insignia-"

"Wait! Which one is an equilateral?"

"My point exactly. Now…Sasuke, can you please explain to the class how to fine the missing angle."

"The angles in any triangle added together equal 180 degrees. So, the simplest way to find a missing angle if there are already two present, is to add the two, and subtract them from 180."

"Honestly Kiba…we learned that in grade four." scolded the pink haired girl to his right.

"Well so-rry, but seriously Sakura, if I wasn't paying attention now, what is the chances I was paying attention back then."

"50 percent," laughed a blond at the back of the class as she sketched in her own book.(1)

Kiba glared back at her, "Shut up Kaze…no comments from the peanut gallery! And why isn't she getting in trouble for drawing in class."

"Kiba…Kaze is one of the top students in the class, she pays attention to the lessons and then draws."(2)

"But-" Kiba was interrupted by a knock on the door to the classroom. The door opened and a tall, busty blond walked in, followed by a smaller, slightly annoyed looking, boy. Sasuke found himself starring; the boy was beautiful with bright blond hair, and dazzling blue eyes.

"Tsunade! It's been a long time!" Iruka embraced the woman with a laugh, "What brings you all they way here?"

"I got transferred to St. Madron's(3). I actually had no idea that you were teaching here, it's quiet lucky that I came then. Iruka, you remember Naruto." She grabbed the boy by his collar and pushed him forward.

"Ah! Naruto! It's been a while…I haven't see you since you were knee height! How are you?"

"Tired."

"That's your own fault! If you hadn't stayed up so late last night, you wouldn't be in thins mess!"

"I was busy."

"Setting up your XBOX is not important enough to blow of sleep!" She whacked him on the back of the head, and turned back to Iruka with a smile, " So anyways, I guess I'll be leaving him with you then. I just wanted to apologize for sleeping beauty's tardiness."

"Umm…ahh...no problem Tsunade. Have a good day."

"Bye Iruka! It was nice seeing you again," Tsunade grabbed Naruto's shirt before she left and whispered in his ear, "Don't cause any problems this time." The door closed quietly behind her, leaving a dumbstruck class in her wake.

"So I guess she never changes, eh Naruto?"

"Unfortunately not…" the blond cutely scratched a scared cheek, "I swear she has permanent PMS."

Iruka gave a weak laugh and hand him a math workbook, "Don't I know it…if you would care to take a seat Naruto, we can get on with the lesson. We're on page 445. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Yea. You can't get any more behind than Kiba."

"Damn it Kaze! I will Strangle you!"

"Sorry Kiba…but that's just a little too kinky for me, and I just don't see you that way."(4) The class broke out into a fit of giggles as the two friends battled it out.

"Kaze, Kiba…that's enough. Jeez…when did I become a referee? Could we please finish the homework check before we turn the classroom into a wrestling ring? Kiba, what did you get for question 10?"

"What? Umm…35 meters?"

"Sorry Kiba, but no. Anyone else?" A few people raised their hands, one of which no one expected.

"Yes Naruto? Do you have a question?"

"No, I have the answer. 57.2149 meters."

"Correct, very good."

Sasuke starred at the blond, glanced at his paper and then back at the boy. His page read 55 meters. How did a kid who had just entered the class, give an answer like that…with no calculator.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kiba yelled from the back, causing the brunette beside him to cover her ears.

"Damn it Kiba! Lower your voice!" she huffed, flipping her short pigtails as she folded her arms.(5)

"Err…sorry Mars. But seriously…how did you do that?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto laughed; his laugh was so familiar. The Uchiha nearly chocked when the blond talked, "You just have to practice…you'd be surprised what you can do if you just work at it and practice," Sasuke gave him an odd look, 'His voice is very familiar…and I swear I've heard someone say that before. It sound like something Kyuubi…oh my God…'

Naruto gave out another chuckle, "And Tsunade is kind of a slave driver when it comes to school work." He shrugged his shoulders, and the class continued on their lesson, not noticing the pair of black eyes drilling into the back of his head.

-- -- --

The bell rang and Naruto stood up to leave. He was nearly to the door, when he felt an unknown weight on his back. Turning, he found a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes grinning back at him.

"Yo!" she beamed.

"Umm…hi?"

"Naruto right? The names Kaze."

"Oh…hi."

"What do you have next?"

"Umm…" He pulled out his schedule, "Art."

"Great! Come on Kiba, Mars! Move Your Butts!" Kaze grabbed Naruto around the wrist and dragged him off down the hall towards 'The Art Room of Certain Death! Mwahaha!'. (6) They didn't notice Sasuke, who they had absentmindedly pushed to get to the boy.

Ino and Sakura walked up beside the pale raven, "What's up?"

"Nothing…I think I know him, that's all."

"Know him?" asked Sakura, "From where?" But Sasuke was already walking away, so she turned to Ino.

"XBOX."(7)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1) Yes…this is me…so sue me  
(2) I actually do this…but it's usually writing.  
(3) Patron Saint of Healing Pain  
(4) Yes…I am actually like this in class…I am a clown  
(5) My friend Marlee (a.k.a. the Kiba Fan-girl)  
(6) My Art Class is evil…well or so I say…I love it really I do.  
(7) INO IS ALL KNOWING!! BWAHAHA

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yays…Done chapter two!!


	3. Lessons

A/N: Yo! Okay, so I must start this chapter off with a story about writing the last chapter. So I learned yesterday that you DO NOT leave your laptop down stairs in the kitchen when you have family over when you go to the bathroom…you also NEVER leave the current story you are working on open on said laptop. Also you DO NOT leave your father (if you have a father like mine) alone with said laptop with said story open. My father tried to help me write the last chapter…I walked away and when I came back he said that he helped and the dialogue was so stupid…basically he made Naruto call Kaze mean names…I died a little inside and glared at him for the rest of the evening. He found it quite funny…I did too but shhh don't tell him that.

Okay! So I also have to say…WHAT THE HELL?! How is this story getting such good reviews and stats…I have more alerts on this than on Distraction…and Distraction is 20 chapters so far!!

And I need to say…no, Tsunade and Jiraiya are not Naruto's real parents…I shall explain it all later.  
And I need to say…yes, Naruto is smart…I'm tired of people making him dumb…he is a bit of a genius in this.

Okay…LEE!!

Lee: YES MY BLOND HAIRED GODDESS!!

TAKE US AWAY LEE!! (Yes…I am actually like this…I am as loud if not louder than Lee!)

Lee: THE BEAUTIFUL SHEL-SAMA: QUEEN OF THE GEEKS AND DUCHESS OF YOAI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO/ HALO/ XBOX OR XBOX LIVE…ONLY THIS CONCEPT AND STORY!! Did I do good?!

Yes Lee…you did! Now get those sexy eyebrows over here!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Chapter Three

Lessons

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naruto was slammed into a rolling chair in between Kaze and the brunette that had yelled at Kiba in the previous class. The girl instantly turned on him and began to interrogate him and size him up with pupil-less, light lavender eyes.

"So Naruto…where did you move from? Why did you move? What's your last name again? Your eyes are really blue…are the contacts? What's with the scars on your cheeks? Do you like dogs?"

"Mars…leave the poor boy alone…it's too early in the morning to become annoying like that." Scolded a pale boy as he slid into the chair behind her. He had long brown, almost black hair, and eyes that matched the hyper girl.

"Aww! Neji! Don't be so mean! Big brother's mean! Waaaa!" Neji rolled his eyes and turned to Naruto.

"So what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Neji Hyuuga…and I guess you've already met my little sister Mars." Naruto nodded and Neji continued, "She's a big eccentric…I suggest you don't get to close, she might bite, and she hasn't had her shots." Mars stuck out her tongue and continued to pout.

The door to the arts room burst open and a tall boy with black, bowl cut hair and very bushy eyebrows rushed in. He sprinted up to take his seat beside Kaze at the back of the room, "Kaze my love! How was you're first class?! Did you miss me?!"

Kaze - who Naruto had just previously thought was somewhat normal - leapt into his arms and hugged him, "Yes Lee! I missed you with all my fires of youth! Math bores me…I say we must do 20 laps around the football field at lunch to replenish my youth!"

"Yes my sweet! But why only 20, when we could do 30!"

"Yes! 30 laps! Yosh!" (1)

Naruto turned to Neji, "I'm scared."

"You get used to it."

The teacher, dressed all in black and grey, walked into the classroom, "Alright class, sit down. We have a new student joining us today, Naruto Uzumaki. Where are you Naruto?" The blond raise his hand, and the young teacher fixed his eyes on him, his expression suddenly becoming very hungry, "Ahh…welcome Naruto. I am Sai…I prefer that my students call me by my first name, last names kill creativity."

"Umm…okay sir."

The class hissed. Kaze leaned over, "Sir is just as bad…it's too formal."

"Oh…umm…sorry."

"Oh, no problem Naruto." Sai smiled and addressed the rest of the class, "You all know what you are doing. Get to work, we have 80 minutes. Kaze, please show

Naruto the project."

Kaze beamed at him, "You're lucky, he explained it yesterday, so we haven't started yet. We are just starting masks! I was the model yesterday (2) so Lee and I can do yours, and you can help with Lee's"

He smiled back at her, "Okay, sweet!" The whole class was filled with talking and laughing as everyone started to wet plaster and stick it to each other's faces. Naruto proved to be very clumsy and messy, managing to trip and spill not only water all over himself, but damp plaster strips as well.

-- -- --

The blond was in the bathroom, scrubbing his damp shirt on the counter with paper towel, when a full-bladdered Uchiha decided to make his appearance in the bathroom. Sasuke was stopped dead by the sight, completely forgetting about his need of the lavatory.

Naruto stood before him, eyes scrunched in frustration, naturally tanned upper body bare. Sasuke shook his head to clear it and get rid of the light blush - not that he noticed it - and noticed the state of the blonds pants, "Who raped you?" he asked as he found a urinal.

"Hmm?" Sasuke motioned to the white splattered pants.

"What? Oh…no…it's not…it's plaster from art. I tripped."

"If you say so, but that art teacher has a thing for blonds, so I'd watch out." the raven advised as he began to was his hands.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sasuke leaned up against the counter.

"So…I heard your mom say that you have an XBOX…you a Halo guy?"

"You know it man! It's my life!"

"You any good?"

"I think so…you?

"I guess…there's just one guy I can't beat on Live."

"Who's that?"

"Raven." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto laughed, whipping the smirk off his lips; though Naruto never even saw the smirk to begin with, "Raven's easy, you just have to play to his weakness."

"And what would that be?"

"He hesitates…before he shoots. Plus he always uses the same gun…you just have to use a better one. (3)"

"I see, I see. I'll try using that. Thanks."

"No problem…it's funny to see him lose…he gets so frustrated." Sasuke turned to leave, but was stopped by the blond, "Hey! If you need anymore help, just ask!"

"Yea, sure…thanks again." (4) The brunette plastered himself against the wall after he closed the door to the washroom, smiled to himself. 'Finally…he doesn't realize that 'Kyuubi' is the only one who can beat me…I just have to fix those little habits and I will finally be able to beat him.' He walked down the hall, grinning inside, hardly being able to wait until the night.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(1) I have actually said that in class before…actually…I say Yosh, Youth, Datte Bayo (spelling?), and many other things that no one but Narutards will recognize, in class on a daily basis…my teachers and classmates don't even react anymore when I say things like that…or spray paint my hair in the morning (neon pink, blue, yellow, and/or orange can't hurt)  
(2) I was in fact my art teacher's model for our masks project…I got to sit up at the front for half the class with plaster all over my face, it was awesome.  
(3) I will elaborate later  
(4) I just realized how OC I make Sasuke in this…oh well


End file.
